


房卡丢了也不告诉大家

by batdadpozhe



Category: WUTIAOREN (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdadpozhe/pseuds/batdadpozhe
Summary: 直播间后的故事
Relationships: Maotao/Renke, 茂涛/仁科
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	房卡丢了也不告诉大家

主持人正对着屏幕说着俏皮话。仁科瞧着阿茂，印象中他皮肤总是很白，今天却像只煮熟的鸭子，从颅顶到脖颈粉的要命。

他低头看了看自己的红色T恤，印花上的明天与他遥遥相望。这不至于让阿茂春心萌动，仁科想，虽然whatever但我自己都觉得显黑。

旁边大波浪的主唱正随意拨弄吉他，奏出些细碎的音符，包裹在黑色衣服里的躯干看上去精瘦无比。仁科回想方才李剑拿着话筒念英文，阿茂就有些无所适从地在凳子上扭来扭去。

主持人摆完ending pose，喊三人过来合照。仁科自然地走到中间，却被阿茂挤开，挂了副佬势势的表情揽住两个主唱，揽着李剑的腰，揽着他的肩。趁结束后工作人员搬来餐盒，还就着巴黎水混咖啡跑去跟人敬酒用。仁科百无聊赖，等好哥俩又是拍照又是举杯，拖拖拉拉半小时后，才背上双肩包喊他们回酒店。

路上接着一片欢声笑语。阿茂说的尽兴了又伸手去捞李剑，那方也毫不客气的蹭了过去。仁科发挥着他多动的优势，多次试图接入那片公转区，却不得要领，干巴巴的在门外哈哈大笑着。李剑走前拉住仁科，神秘兮兮地说了几句胡话，带着他故意为之的气泡音。

摆明不想让我听懂啊。仁科吐了吐舌头，哥俩好的拉着李剑转了一圈，往自己房间走去。

阿茂正靠在那里，一脚蹬在墙上，低头做沉思状。

“怎么不回去？”

“房卡丢了。”

仁科捂嘴大退一步，又觉得戏有点过，问：“主持人不是帮捡回来了吗？”

“那是你的。”阿茂转过来，仁科似乎从墨镜上看见了幽怨。高度散光加近视居然能读懂阿茂所抒发的情感，不易。

“那你就先进来啊，等会给前台打电话。”仁科刷过房卡，敞着门等阿茂。“磨蹭什么啊，我要开空调了。”

阿茂这才慢吞吞的挪进来。仁科按开电视，放到凤凰卫视资讯台，开始听今日新闻。阿茂又慢吞吞的坐在床上，摘了墨镜揉眼睛。

“你今天很开心哦？”

“什么？啊，是，很开心。”

“和弦为什么给那么低？”仁科挨着阿茂坐下，伸手摸了摸对方的耳垂。“脸为什么红？手为什么要去揽腰？”

仁科边问边凑近阿茂，最后恶意的朝他耳孔吹了口气，满意地看到耳廓泛起了血色。

“离我远点啦阿仔。”阿茂说，却没有离开的意思。仁科撇撇嘴，一屁股坐在阿茂的腿上。“是你喜欢的日系透明感妹妹哦？”

“什么透明，什么，乱讲要扣钱的！”阿茂哭笑不得的抱稳仁科，防止他滑下去。“他很有意思，是个值得聊聊的对象。”

“聊什么。”仁科靠了上来，脸上带了点快乐，还带了些狡黠。看阿茂没有回答他的意思，又轻轻撞了下他，唇覆着他面颊上的绒毛，“聊什么嘛。”

阿茂叹了口气，伸手掰正仁科的脸。仁科啄了一下他的唇。

“聊这个？”

阿茂不语，只是看着近在咫尺的那双眼睛。仁科抚了上去，“他知道……算了，这个攀比have no sense。”仁科又亲了下阿茂的眼睛，准备下床洗漱。

阿茂却猛地抱紧他。

“我问他，爱情是什么。”

仁科没忍住笑出了声。

“别笑，很严肃的。”

“交浅言深哦胡茂涛。”

“闭嘴啦许昌锄。”阿茂回嘴，拨乱仁科的头发，又伸手把他的T恤往上拉了拉。“聊音乐，聊乐队，聊世界新闻……聊你。”

“我？”

“聊我是怎么把你拐上bed的。”阿茂嘴上没停，按时间顺序背诵着跟李剑的每一句交流，手暗搓搓的探进红色布料，四处点火。仁科又痒又爽，低头恶狠狠地咬在阿茂肩膀，“亏我老豆还很赏识你，说我投奔你有依靠，茂涛是个成熟的。”

“当然有依靠。”茂涛颇有含义地向上顶了顶，扣着仁科的枕骨跟他打了个啵。“你穿红的没有穿绿的好看。”

仁科咬住阿茂递过的T恤下摆，不满的哼唧了几声。阿茂玩了会儿下面，又顺着脊柱走向，摩挲起尾椎那尖尖的凸起。仁科仰着下颌，酒店大灯太过明亮，他的脸一片模糊。

“躺着，坐着累。”仁科蹭掉牛仔裤，大字型趴上。

阿茂略带委屈的瞅了眼他，“我快到了你给我搞这个，中途stop，搞咩啊。”

那你来啊。仁科挑眉，拍了拍身旁的床褥，叉着腿门户大开。

“我还是比较喜欢我的纯情妹妹。”阿茂吐槽，俯身过去搞来回运动。仁科往常爱乱叫，今天一反常态，紧紧闭着嘴，就留一双亮晶晶的眼睛瞅着阿茂。阿茂发了狠，握着腰身用力冲撞，房间里一度只剩下拍打声，和同频率的呼吸颤抖。

第二天一早，门铃大震。阿茂跻着人字拖开门，李剑夹着张房卡抵着，还捧了杯咖啡。

“没早餐了，友情快递。”

“谢了。”阿茂闭了门，把咖啡放在桌上。

“morning啦，仙女。”

仁科睁眼，做了个呕吐的动作，懒洋洋的伸了只手，“morning。”

咖啡的烟渐渐散了。


End file.
